


Never Enough

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, NC-17, Nudity, One Shot, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <i>Never Enough</i> courtesy of <b>Gaia77</b>.  </p><p>For GaaNaru Fan Day 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Um, well… **Gaia77** punished me with a long whip until I finished this.
> 
> Not really. But she likes drawing things that inspire me. Not _because_ they inspire me; that's a collateral benefit. When I’m inspired, things like this happen. This is a drabble, I guess, based on her masterpiece _Never Enough_. Its title reflects its relationship to the drawing that inspired it.
> 
> Also, I totally missed the **Gaara x Naruto Fan Day** on July 26 last year, and I have been beating myself up over it. This satisfies the requirement to my satisfaction, so now I can relax...for the next four months, at least.
> 
> And I guess that’s that. I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beta courtesy of **tasukigirl** and **Gaia77**.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE: THIS WORK OF FANFICTION WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED TO Y!GALLERY ON 7 MARCH 2011.**

_God Dammit_ , it felt so  _good_.  
  
Gaara was still warm, still stretched from their earlier coupling, still slick with cum inside. Naruto pressed a kiss against the side of his mouth as he began to sink inside the sexy, slowly-awakening redhead beneath him; not for their second round of the night, but for their second  _series_ of rounds.  
  
After the first, the two men promptly fell asleep. But even in slumber, the blond found no respite from his lover’s enchantment: he dreamt of damp red hair curling along a pale nape; of the warm, musky scent of their sex; of soft wet lips and a sensational tongue dueling with his own; of that debilitating heat and tightness flexing around his hard cock, urging him on, driving him crazy with lust…  
  
And fuck him for it, but Naruto was awake, hard, and ready to go again -- all night if necessary.  
  
For Gaara, it was like waking up from a dream to another dream: Naruto, in his perpetual state of arousal, had rolled over and mounted the redhead, holding his knees back as he pushed his hot, heavy erection into him, making dead-on contact with Gaara’s prostate as if he knew that important location by heart.  
  
No words were spoken in that darkened Heaven as Gaara took in every inch. A grunt escaped his throat as his own cock began to respond, and one of his hands reached up to grip Naruto’s muscular thigh for leverage. His eyes remained closed while his mouth puckered against that of his famously blond lover, who began to rock his body into him in a slow, tantalizing rhythm.  
  
Gaara gave himself to the warmth of Naruto’s skin against his and to the pants, grunts and moans the blond uttered as he pistoned in and out of that tight haven, remaining as quiet as he could for as long as he could. Naruto, sensing the challenge for what it was, pushed forward in a particularly forceful thrust -- causing the redhead to grunt, mouth open, and arch into the motion.  
  
Naruto hissed in response.  _“Yes”,_  he breathed against Gaara’s throat before lifting his head to look at his lover.  
  
Gaara was a beautiful man, but especially exquisite in his passion. “Look at me”, Naruto insisted in his come-hither voice.  
  
It was  _that_ voice that the redhead could never resist, the one that broke him every time. Pale eyelids half-opened to reveal a stunning pair of translucent, foam-green irises.  
  
The blond’s smirk was utter visual sex in the way it made the skin around his bright blue eyes crinkle and stretch those feline scars further across his cheek. “That wake you up, sleepy?” he husked.  
  
Indeed it had. Gaara’s body was now fully present in their activities: dick hard and throbbing, heart beating a mile a minute, fine sheen of perspiration coating his naked flesh from scalp to sole. He sighed, squirming beneath the sadistically sexy man who had him pinned by a pleasing glut of hard dick jammed against his prostate.  
  
He clenched around that more-than-welcome intrusion, his only response to the question.  
  
Naruto hissed again.  _“Fuck”_ , he exclaimed through his teeth. “If you make me finish first, I’ll leave you hanging”, he warned.  
  
Gaara smiled at the empty threat as he clenched around the blond’s cock once more, garnering another hiss from him. “Go ahead”, the redhead responded in an amazing, sex-hazy voice. “I’ll just flip you on your back and take care of it that way.”  
  
_Ooh…_ Naruto loved it when Gaara threatened to top him. His dick twitched inside the redhead in response.  
  
He had to admit he loved it just as much, though, when Gaara  _did_. “Ah, you’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you sleepy?” he asked rhetorically, punctuating the question with a well-aimed thrust. Both men knew it was a win-win scenario.  
  
“We’ll see who’s sleepy when the sun rises”, Gaara promised, reaching up to pull the blond’s head down for a kiss.


End file.
